TFA: Gift
by Pinkatron
Summary: Starscream gets to meet the fruits of his programing, and they have a special gift to give to the silent seeker. Sticky, Bondage, Silent Starscream.


This was origanaly a prompt from the TFA Anon-kink LJ

Transformers doesn't belong to me... blah blah blah

ON WITH THE SHOW

Starscream couldn't believe it. He seethed with rage as he found himself yet again captured by the Elite Guard, and yet again housed in that stupid second rate scientist's lab. Everything had gone poorly. His clones were defective, Megatron was still online, and those pesky Autobots happened into him while he was more or less stuck in orbit around earth and out of energon. He should have gone into stasis lock but the damndable and blessed Allspark piece kept him awake and aware while he watched helplessly as the blue bot with the giant chin and his lanky white sports car friend, bound him, gagged him, and carted him off.

The blue one had mocked him something fierce in transit, nothing he couldn't take, and the white one just sat near the door humming to himself merrily as he read a data pad. Starscream had watched them both with fierce Optics, and both seemed to not really be watching him, but rather watching the door to the holding cells on the ship. This in and of itself was curious, and Starscream found his interest perked, but his inability to speak made it impossible to voice the interest. So he had sat for a Decacycle numbly tonguing and chewing at the gag bored out of his processor.

When he arrived on Cybertron, there was little fanfare compared to the last time he had been captured, which was slightly disappointing to burgundy colored seeker. Instead he was carted through a back door, and back into the hellhole where they had stripped his mind the first time.

At first he thought that the monotone little science bot was going to strip him of his allspark fragment, and end his current un-life. But the device that was clamped around his head hid the piece of the Allspark from scanning. No the little bot was more fascinated with the fact that he didn't currently have a spark. Several orbital cycles of poking and prodding later, the little bot STILL could not fathom how Starscream was online. He had brought his assistant, Wheel… something in to help with the prodding, and when his audios lit up with utter confusion the two had finally decided that Starscream apparently needed a break and they went to converse in private.

So now he was stuck staring at the ceiling of this unnerving place his legs and arms locked solid into restraints, his wings pinned, and his mind trying to cope with the utter boredom of this whole situation.

A small click and a whispered shush caused Starscream to tilt his head and look over to the doorway of the room. There were a couple clicks and the room's lights dimmed considerably. Starscream arched himself carefully to try to get a look at who was coming. He didn't see anything. Sighing he off lined his Optics. It was pathetic for him to HOPE for one of his torturers to come back but boredom was killing him.

"Brother, it is him!" The excited whisper came from directly above the table.

Starscream's Optics flared online. Instantly he was met with two cheerful young bots who were floating above him with large smiles plastered across their faces. Starscream blinked.

"Yes! It is to be him!" The blue one chuckled quietly his body swooping with a strange practiced grace to land beside the table Starscream was currently tied to.

"He can not speak." The other one, the orange one said landing beside his brother and practically vibrating with excitement.

Starscream could only blink in surprise. He had never heard of flying Autobot before. Flying was a Decepticon trait, a military trait. He badly wanted to say something but with his vocals disabled all he could do was mouth at the gag some and wiggle his fingers.

"I am Jetfire, most handsome Bot in galaxy." The orange one said putting an overly dramatic hand on his chest. "This is Jetstorm my brother, most ugly bot in galaxy"

"Hey!" There was an indignant shove from the one called Jetstorm, and a small scuffle ensued.

Starscream watched for a moment as both brothers struggled against one another and still managed to not touch the ground. His eye ridges went into a frown. The brothers sheepishly pulled apart from one another and regarded Starscream again.

"I am sure you is to be having questions." The blue one said. Starscream nodded slightly.

"So are we," The Orange one said "But first big answer for you."

"We have been created from you." The blue one said causing Starscream to jerk back against his restraints in surprise. "They told us we weren't supposed to know, but we are from the Starscream."

The Orange one nodded empathetically. Starscream just stared in horror.

"It is hard to believe that is to be sure," The blue one continued noting Starscream's expression. "They said they took your programming and gave it to us. They rebuilt us, we were dieing."

Starscream blinked again. He had never heard of Autobots stooping so low as to steal a bots base programming and create clones. That was his job! He was the one that had made the cloning technology possible in the first place! He seethed silently his eyes narrowing.

"Now don't you to be looking at us that way." Jetfire said, his glossa ticking in a fair mimic of the human scolding sound. "We are happy, so should you be!"

"We have decided that you need to be given a gift!" Jetstorm beamed causing Starscream to raise an eye ridge in question. "For being our codebase."

Starscream jerked when the two shot up and then landed on either side of his hips. Both of them chuckled and looked at the mech fully from their perch. Starscream would have struggled against his bonds, but he didn't want to stun himself and thus get out of being not bored for a few cycles.

"Look brother! He has wings! Just like the simulation!" Jetfire said his voice taking on a dreamy tone.

Jetfire made a low humming sound and then reached over and softly touched the wing. The touch was so feather light it tickled and almost itched. Starscream was now fully confused as the feather light touches traced along his wing. Soon Jetstorm followed his brothers example and started examining the other wing. Those touches were harder. Starscream jerked and regarded the two with wide eyes. They were looking at eachother.

"They are so Beautiful." Jetstorm said awe evident in his voice.

Starscream cursed at himself internally as his body began to act on it's own and tried to lean into the touches. The quickest way to his spark apparently was through gentile touches and heartfelt compliments. When the pressure that his wings had been under was released he could have cried. He almost did.

"They do not need to be clamped down." Jetfire said a pout and some anger evident in his voice.

Starscream flexed his wings happily down and up, and they gave an audible shudder of relief. The twins took that moment to start again, this time the touches coming in earnest. Starscream was beside himself. The touches and the tracing began to fire up and fire off his pleasure net. It had been a long time since he had been stimulated. Far too long. He didn't need it! He was the great and powerful Starscream, but slag this felt good!

"I think he is to be liking the gift!" Jetstorm said his grin turning feral. "I is to be liking the gift giving!"

"He has more then just wings you know." Jetfire said his touches traveling up onto Starscream's body and playing along the sensitive transformation seams on his chest. Starscream writhed.

"He does indeed!" A second pair of hands joined the assault, mirroring the first in perfect tandem on his opposite side.

Starscream heaved and his cooling vents kicked on. He was being effected by this more then he would like. It was almost as if the two knew his every pleasure point! Maybe they were telling the truth, maybe they were a part of him somehow. Why did it have to be Auotbots? Starscream felt another shudder make it's way through his body as the hands traced downwards to the tip of his cockpit and down onto his codpiece. Starscream arched with the contact still no sound coming from him. The twins were amused.

"I think we should give him his Real gift." The blue twin grinned, his cool hand tracing the heated seams of Starscream's codpiece.

"Agreed." The Orange twin with the warm hands pressed down on the well hidden release hatch causing Starscream's codpiece to split apart and separate.

Starscream hissed through his chest vents as his plug was exposed to open air. The touches had been driving him into madness, and now his Plug was pressurized and standing painfully erect. The small hands didn't waste any time gripping squeezing and rubbing at the plug. Starscream forced himself to watch as the hands continued on their half exploration half pleasure causing journey.

"He is so big brother." The blue one said learning over and nuzzling his brother against his audio sensor. "Will he fit?"

"I have seen smaller bots take bigger spikes." Jetfire said with some uncertainty. "Help me get ready."

Starscream would have watched where Jetfire was going, but a warm mouth had suddenly engulfed the tip of his plug. Jetfire grinned around the plug as he let his Glossa wind around the soft sensor filled head. The charge was building in full now. Pleasure began to streak through his neural net as the orange twin began to bob and swallow. Everything in his groin felt like it was on fire from the pleasure and heat building up in the area. Without warning the orange twin arched up and let off a cry of pleasure.

"Brother! I need warning!" The orange twin said causing Starscream to look around him.

The blue twin had returned and was kneeling behind his brother with a rather expensive bottle of Medical grade lubricant. He had the stuff slathered all over his fingers and part of his hand. He grinned and began to swoop in. Starscream shuddered again as the Orange bot was penetrated and his grip around Starscream's spike spasmed. The orange twin was very vocal as his brother continued the assault. The vocalizations were muted again as he took Starscream's cord back into his mouth. Both the orange Mech and Starscream writhed as pleasure assaulted them both. The keening cries around Starscreams spike turned into vibrations. Starscream couldn't take his eyes off the sight.

Suddenly Starscreams vents began to hitch and whine as his systems began to overload. Starscream bucked with the sensation. The strong movement through the Orange twin off his spike just as silvery transfluid burst from the tip of his plug. The orange twin mewled in protest as the movements of his brother behind him stopped, and Starscream's Fluid covered his face.

"Oh brother you look so beautiful like that." The blue one said sneaking up around the orange one.

Starscream's eyes widened as the blue one licked at his brothers lips, and the orange one in turn Arched upwards. The blue brothers hands went down to the orange one's groin and groped it solidly. Starscream looked down and saw that both had their spikes out and ready, In his post overload haze he had no idea what to expect.

"Look, he needs more brother!" The blue one cooed kissing down his brother's neck and lapping at where some of Starscream's Transfluid fell.

The orange one grabbed his brothers face and instantly latched onto him causing the blue brother to moan and writhe. Starscream watched in wonder as the twins began to grope and grab one another their heated movements sending energy straight back down towards Starscream's spike and re-pressurizing it. The twins broke off panting.

"This… ah… is a gift for him!" The blue one said shifting himself so he had his back to Starscream and his legs were straddling Starscream's hips. "Not as a gift to us!"

"Sorry brother." The orange one panted steadying himself through his momentary lust.

Starscream watched in renewed pleasurable agony as the Blue brother laid his back across Starscream's front. The contact alone was enough to send shivers through the burgundy jet. When the orange one straddled Starscream's legs below his spike Starscream's interest perked. The orange one reached over and grabbed the lubricant his brother had left and began to drip some of the chilled fluid onto Starscream's renewed erection. The blue one Writhed on starscream's front as he openly played with himself.

"Such a tease brother!" Jetstorm husked as his brother began to slide the slick lubricant down Starscream's spike.

Starscream was no longer angry with the two currently pleasuring him. He was angry that he couldn't call out, he was angry that the only thing giving away how much he was actually enjoying everything was the rise and fall of pitch in his vents and the occasional buck of his hips. His dental plating ached from biting on the gag. And now much to his dismay a tiny dribble of mouth lubricants made it's way out of his enclosed mouth and past the gag. The blue one looked up at him his face flushed and a wry grin plastered onto it.

"Now is to come the fun part!" He whispered making Starscream's eyes go wide.

Starscream watched as the orange twin raised himself upward, his knee's resting on his brother's thighs for support. Starscream watched as the orange bot guided his spike to the entrance to his lubricated port. Heat seemed to radiate off the small bot as he hesitated for a moment. Starscream lost all sense of self when the smaller bot began to slowly lower himself onto Starscream's spike. It was almost tight enough that it was painful, but The blissful pleasure of penetrating that port overrode any momentary discomfort.

"Brother! Ahhh!" The orange one called as he continued the slow journey down, stretching himself to his limits. "It hurts!"

"Shhhhh relax…" The blue one reached down and began to stroke easily at his orange twin's spike.

The ripples of pleasure that coursed through the orange bot at this movement relaxed him and allowed him to lower himself over Starscream a little more.

"He is to big brother, I can't… can't get any lower." The orange one said dismayed.

"I do not think he minds." The blue one said looking up to Starscream who instantly shook his head. Anything to get that heat moving on him.

"A… all right." The orange twin shifted himself a little so he had a better perch.

It took all of Starscream's willpower and not a little power from the Allspark to restrain himself in place and not buck his hips upwards into that heat. The weight of the blue twin was helping, but his constant wiggling and writhing and rubbing on his cockpit's sensitive glass was driving Starscream into metal frenzy. When the orange bot began to move again Starscream could have sung. His vents hitched and whined. The orange bot then began a slow pace, all the while being encouraged by his brother. Starscream finally just let his body fall limp as the Orange twin began to ride his spike in earnest.

"Ah Starscream your spike feels good!" The orange one called his pace increasing.

Starscream could tell he was hitting every little node in the smaller bots port as he was taken from nearly hilted to nearly out, in a rapidly increasing pace. Every time he would hit the big one in the top of the port a little jolt of pleasure would zip from the orange bot straight back into him. As far as he was concerned at that moment the Autobots could come in here and execute him in the next day and he would die a blissful and happy mech.

"Yes! Ride him hard!" The blue one hissed as his hips began to raise up to meet his brothers.

Starscream watched in fascination as the blue one used his still lubricated hand to rub the two liberally leaking spikes together. Every upward movement sent the spikes through the loop of the blue ones hand causing them both to shudder, and the orange one to buck. The extra movement was clicking Starscream nearly to the edge.

"Brother!" The blue one hissed, his body crackling with the need to be released. "He isn't going to last."

"Neither am I… ah!!!!" The orange one cried slamming himself down particularly hard.

"Open for me." The blue one growled his free hand reaching up to his brother's chest.

Starscream blinked in surprise, his lust filled haze made his mind sluggish and when it finally dawned on him what was going to happen the Orange twin was looking right at him. Golden light washed over the dimly lit room as the orange one slid the protective glass and shielding back to show his spark. The Energy was already arching out for it's other half, and several of the tendrils also found Starscream as well. The only thing now that could be heard was the whining of vents and the pure and subtle pulsing of the spark.

"I think he likes it!" the Orange one said his own fingers flondling the brightly colored orb.

"he will like this Even better." Starscream began to shudder and vibrate in attempts to hold back on overload as the blue one Exposed his spark.

Starscream was now yelling silently behind the gag. Electricity began to race it's way through his body and his body tensed up. The Overload began to hit sending his hips up. The orange one followed, and lurched forward. The Sparks connected. Starscream felt it then. The brothers energies surrounded him, engulfed him, and unexpectedly an energy that he had thought abandoned him reached up and twined around the twins. The overload was so intense it set of the alarms to the med bay, and overloaded the bonds keeping Starscream down on the table. Starscream continued to scream silently as the energies detached and the spark's went back to their separate chambers. The last thing he remembered before dipping back down into his first actual recharge in Decacycles was the strange feeling of family.

-------

When Perceptor burst into the lab Starscream laying there in recharge, his spike exposed, and lubricants all over the table was the last thing he expected. A steady smoke was coming from his wrists and peds where he originally had the shackles. Perceptor quickly got the Elite guard that had followed him in to clean him up and re-shackle him. Wondering what on Cybertron had happened the science bot quickly went over and opened the Jet's spark chamber. Inside was a healthy glowing and pulsing spark. Frowning to himself he looked at the Burgundy bot and wondered just what the heck he had been up to.

END


End file.
